Revised
by Aeoliana
Summary: Did DiaLover make your brain cells die when you first watched it? Have no fear, for all twelve episodes have been painstakingly rewritten with a character you can actually relate to. It's like doctored cake mix. (Rated for profanity)
1. Chapter 1: Stranger in a Stranger Place

A/N: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic ever ^o^

I wrote this because Diabolik Lovers had so much potential, but it quickly descended into really horrific anime (and not in the good sense). I was stunned at how it would glorify rape every five minutes. It didn't do justice to any of the (admittedly gorgeous) characters and butchered any perceivable character development in the last episode. A part of me died just watching it (again, not in the good sense). I apologize if I offend anybody by admitting that I cringed _a lot_.

Anyway, I considered how it could've been improved upon and was amazed at how much better the story was when I deleted a few simple gestures or added a little more insight. Then my imagination started playing with characters who'd act more realistically and, voila, this was born. I hope you like my "revised" version.

**I attempted to preserve as much of the canon content as possible.** This is intentionally somewhat OOC.

I'm taking the Ayato arc because he's the only one who bothered to spend some "quality" time with Yui. Also, the protagonist has changed from Yui to Yuuki (which means courage) and was not intended to be a reference to Vampire Knights. Essentially, they look the same but act differently.

* * *

Yuuki stood in front of those large, dark gates in awe. The house was gorgeous. _Is this even the right place?_ She couldn't believe she would live in such a hauntingly beautiful mansion. By the time she came to her senses, the clouds above had darkened. She shook off her initial shyness and walked into the property as the rain started leaking from the heavens above. The petite blonde quickened her pace and took shelter underneath the front door before she could soak.

There was no doorbell so she rapped the door with the large, old-fashioned knocker. "Hello?" She waited before knocking again. The weather was steadily getting worse.

The lack of an answer made her fidgety. She needed to get away from the moisture in the air - it made her hair curly and she wanted to make a good impression.

Yuuki tried the knob and found it to be unlocked. _Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do._ She pushed opened the door, disregarding common etiquette. Her hosts would simply have to excuse her momentary lapse in manners.

"Excuse me, is anyone there?" the girl called out as she invited herself in. Nobody in sight. She pondered the possibility that they hadn't been informed about her arrival. Concern faintly started materializing in the back of her mind.

Thunder rumbled lightly in the background when Yuuki finally noticed a boy laying unconscious on a sofa.

"Excuse me," the girl gently declared. The boy was made no response. Yuuki lightly touched the boy's hand to wake him and gasped, pulling away reflexively. "He's cold!" She grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse which wasn't there. "Are you okay?! Hey, answer me! Oh my gosh, I better call an ambulance."

A hand suddenly snatched the cell away from her and the boy finally stirred. "Shut up," the boy grumbled, irritation etched in his face.

"You're alive!"

"Well, obviously."

"But I thought -"

"That it was perfectly acceptable to start molesting people when they're asleep?"

Yuuki's face grew red. "Of course not! I was trying to wake you, stupid. Sorry for being mildly concerned," the female hotly retorted. The boy arrogantly smirked at her response.

"Oh yea? I'm the stupid one here?" he said in an attempt to annoy the strange girl further. "You're the one entering my house without permission."

She was guilty and she knew it. But Yuuki wanted to deny it and apologize and hide in a corner all at once - anything but gape at this guy who was obviously trying to pick a fight.

"Ayato, what's with this commotion?" The interruption wiped the grin of the boy's face.

"I don't know, Reiji. Some random chick barged in here."

"Well, this isn't a place to be greeting our guests, is it?"

"Tch."

Yuuki thanked her stars for the intervention and was able to regain her composure.

Reiji turned towards the girl who had stood up, examining her with scrutinizing bespectacled eyes. "And you are?"

"I'm Komori Yuuki. I was told that I was going to live here."

"I haven't heard anything about this."

"Huh? Then there must have been some sort of misunderstanding. This is definitely the address my father gave me."

The young man looked at Ayato in a way that almost resembled a glare. "I demand an explanation."

"How the hell should I know?" Ayato answered, miffed.

"That's odd. For now, let's take this discussion elsewhere. Follow me."

"Okay," Yuuki replied politely. _So much for good first impressions._

Reiji addressed a butler that appeared from nowhere, surprising an unsuspecting Yuuki. "See to her luggage."

Once settled in another room, Reiji demanded that Yuuki explain her version of events but they were interrupted before she could speak. This time by a dude wearing a fedora.

"Oh my. What's such a cute little girl doing here?" the new character stated, sending a seductive smile down to Yuuki from the staircase railing. "Mmm, you smell nice too," the boy mused, suddenly by her side, a little too close for comfort.

Another boy hugging a teddy bear simultaneously appeared behind her. "Let me have a turn, too..." the second one whined.

To say the least, Yuuki was baffled.

"Don't you think you two are being impolite to a lady you've just met? Especially you, Laito." Reiji scolded.

"But everyone wants to play with a new toy. Right, Kanato?" the dude said to the child-like boy, who nodded in agreement.

"Shut up. I saw her first, so she belongs to me." Ayato scowled.

"Stop giving yourself airs," another voice added.

"What's your problem, Subaru? Got something stuck up your ass again?" Ayato jeered.

Subaru replied with a frown, "No, it reeked of human."

Yuuki gawked at the crowd, unsure of how to react. Reiji adjusted his glasses before asking, "Has anyone been informed about this young lady coming to stay with us?"

"She's probably that one girl he mentioned."

_How many of these guys are there?_ Yuuki thought, as she turned to eyeball a young man laying down on a plush chaise.

"Shu," Reiji accusingly spat, "do you know anything about this girl?"

"Maybe." Shu replied lazily.

"I'd like a proper explanation."

"That one guy called the other day. He said to treat the guest from the church with respect."

"Eh, so flat-chest here is the prospective bride?" Ayato scoffed.

"Flat chest?!" Yuuki cried out.

"Oh, so that's all this was?" Kanato observed in an uninterested tone.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." Laito stated blandly.

"Oh yeah," Shu said, "and he told us not to kill her."

"Huh?! What is that supposed to mean?" Yuuki posed, her tone both horrified and confused.

The group of men looked at her in a solemn silence.

"Well," Reiji offered, "it looks like it wasn't a misunderstanding after all. Let me do the introductions."

Yuuki quietly paid attention while a nagging suspicion lurked in her mind. It bothered her to the extent that she paid no heed to the fact that they were all supermodel material.

"Something's still off about this situation... No offense, but you're all kind of weird." She looked at all the men in turn. Ayato, the only one with a smile on his face, flashed his pearly white canines at her. She flinched at the sight of his fangs.

"Oh, you won't be needing this anytime soon, right?" Ayato said as he flipped out her confiscated cellphone.

"My phone!" Yuuki cried as Ayato kept it out of her reach. The boy was increasingly amused at her attempt to retrieve her belonging. Irritated, Subaru stole the gadget out of Ayato's hands.

"I need to contact my father. Give it back!"

"Well, too bad..." Subaru stated unsympathetically as he crushed the cell with his bare fist, leaving it utterly destroyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yuuki shouted in horror as she watched the pieces fall to the ground. She could not comprehend that _anyone_ could be so rude and disrespectful towards another person's possessions. Any earlier lapse in her own behavior paled in comparison.

"You don't need that silly old thing." Kanato chided, once again appearing beside her. "Why would you talk to people far away when we're right here?"

"Exactly. You're going to become good friends with us," Laito flirtatiously added. He attempted to peck Yuuki on the cheek to prove their closeness in proximity. She yelped and moved away in disgusted shock, tripping on a leg of the coffee table in the process.

"Ouch." She sat up and glanced at the fresh scrapes on her elbow and knee.

Yuuki felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. The atmosphere had tensed in that brief moment. All eyes were on her.

When Yuuki turned to look at the others, she saw them as the hungry vampires that they truly were. She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

"Stay away from me!" the girl cried out, nearly tearing off her necklace as she brandished the silver cross like a weapon. A few of the vampires only laughed at her.

"Do you really believe that we'd be vulnerable to things like that?" Reiji mocked. "Those superstitions have been born out of ignorance. Fairy tales written by obnoxious mortals."

Yuuki didn't stick around to hear his explanation – her primal instincts kicked in and she dashed out of the room fearing for her life. She made a mad scramble to the entrance. Vampires appeared around every corner to frighten her further.

"I'll break you." Kanato said while squeezing his bear.

_I won't let you get close enough!_ Yuuki thought as she fled.

"Where are you running off to?" Laito asked, amused.

_You don't need to find out. _Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she hastened her pace.

Yuuki spotted a phone, but the cord was cut when she picked it up to call for help. She didn't dawdle around any longer and bolted straight for the door.

"Why isn't this thing opening?!" She cried, desperately pushing and pulling. An arm slammed against the door, trapping Yuuki.

"Isn't it about time you scream? A proper, blood-curling one this time." Ayato purred, "Humor me."

"Get off!" She swatted him away and sprinted up the nearest set of stairs. _I'll just jump out a window if that's the only way out. Where's a damn balcony in this stupidly luxurious mansion when you need one?_

Thinking she found a possible escape route, she entered a room without noticing the broken lock. She reached the window and saw a handsome lady standing on the balcony facing away from her. When the lady started turning around, Yuuki's chest constricted painfully, causing her to bump against a bookcase and fall. The woman disappeared into thin air and her cramping subsided. Yuuki started to get up, but noticed a photograph and stopped.

"This is me! What is my father's diary doing here?" Yuuki didn't have time to find out but gave the open page a quick glance anyway. "... _Yuuki is my happiness... the fact that she isn't my actual child means nothing to me_... What the heck? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Out of all the rooms you chose this one."

Yuuki could feel a drop of sweat run down her back as she turned around to find that all the vampires had joined her company._  
_

"And it was sealed off too. I wonder how you weasled yourself in." Laito stated.

"Be good and stay still," Kanato giggled. "You're my prey."

"I am not!" Yuuki cried out angrily, eyes still searching for an escape route.

"There's only one thing you need to comprehend: You cannot ever escape from us." Reiji said, looking down at her.

"Tch, just get to the point..." Subaru added, annoyed. He glared right at her. "You're dead meat if you even think about it."

Yuuki's expression changed to one of fear and hopelessness. Ayato's hands cupped her face and turned it towards him.

"That's the look. It totally turns me on." Ayato said as he leaned in to bite Yuuki while she struggled against him and Laito.

*CRASH*

"My bad." Shu offered before turning away. The offending sound, however, effectively stopped the vampires from completing their intended action. At least for the moment.

* * *

A/N: By the way, the chapters are broken up into scenes - not episodes. Sorry for the hassle, but I'm new to this sooo no flames please? ^,^'


	3. Chapter 3: Adjustment

Yuuki woke up in a large and comfortable bed. The memories of the "situation" before slowly came back to her and she abruptly sat up and was relieved to find that she hadn't been bitten. Yuuki gradually became aware of her surroundings. She was wearing a frilly and elegant nightgown.

"Eh?! I don't remember changing!" She covered her chest with her arms reflexively at the realization and blushed. _It better have not been one of those perverted vampires!_

"I think you look pretty sexy in that negligee," Laito said, announcing his presence at the foot of her bed. "And you smell amazing. Are you trying to seduce me, Little Bitch?

"Uh, I'm – what did you just call me? Why are you moving closer, you freak?!"

Suddenly, Ayato appeared and proceeded to push Laito away. "Don't touch what's mine without permission."

"Aww, don't be so rough, Ayato."

"Shaddup!"

From the banter, Yuuki registered an important detail. _Wait a minute... Ayato's protecting me from harassment?_ Yuuki lowered the pillow that she was using as a shield and assumed a thoughtful pose, tuning out the wrestling match that was taking place in front of her. _So... if I submit to one of the__m__, will the others leave me alone?_

"Aren't you lot going to be late?"

_Where are these guys coming from?_ Yuuki gaped at her third visitor, mystified.

"Not again, Reiji." Ayato complained.

"Yea, and we were just getting to the fun part."

Reiji ignored the younger brothers. "Hurry up and change."

"Huh? Are we going anywhere?" Yuuki asked, profoundly confuzzled.

"Obviously." Reiji gestured towards a uniform set. "You'll be attending school with us."

"Right now?" It was clearly nighttime.

"You're going to have to adjust with our lifestyle." Reiji opened the door, "If you have a problem with that, feel free to leave."

_Pfft, as if. You all were the ones who said that I'd be killed if I try to leave... And I have to attend school as well as live with these bastards? As if my life could get any_ worse. Yuuki exhaled._ Well, maybe I can try to find a way to contact my father..._

When she looked up again, the group had disappeared. Yuuki slid out of her bed and peeked out the door experimentally.

"Yo!" Ayato greeted her from outside, "What, you haven't changed yet?" He added smugly, "I can help you with that."

"NO THANKS!" Yuuki slammed the door shut and sighed tiredly against it. _It's bad enough that you saw me in my pajamas!_

* * *

A/N: This chapter is bite-sized for your improved digestion.


	4. Chapter 4: Skipping Class

_They even have a god-forsaken family LIMO! Ugh... Aren't all these guys brothers, anyhoo? They don't seem to get along._

Ayato interrupted her thoughts with a cheery, "What's on your mind, flat-chest?"

_This brat is the only one who even pays any attention to me. Which, I guess, isn't a negative._

"I have a name you know – it's Komori Yuuki."

"Shaddup. You're opinion doesn't even add up to a grain of salt. _Flat-chest._"

_Sigh. Nope, it's definitely a negative._

"How many times do I have to tell you to mind your manners, Ayato?"

"Tch. Busybody Reiji." Ayato mumbled.

"That is for you." Reiji pointed out a juice box for Yuuki.

"Eh? Oh, thank you very much." _Maybe I was wrong about this guy instead?_

"No need to thank me. Cranberry juice is simply the best cure for weak blood." Reiji's glasses gleamed dangerously. "You should always be aware that you are my prey."

Yuuki sniffled in annoyance that her second prediction also proved wrong, but her body would not stop quaking.

"Look, Teddy, she's shivering. Mortals do that when they're scared," Kanato crooned to his stuffed toy. "It's so pathetic that it's funny, so take a good look."

"You're in the same class as Kanato and Ayato. Don't try anything reckless." Reiji warned. "Do you understand?"

"... yes." Yuuki stated quietly.

The limousine arrived at it's destination.

_Uwaah! This is no high school - it's an effing PALACE. These nocturnal rich kids..._

Yuuki entered the classroom and found Ayato already slumped over his desk. Kanato was giggling and playing with Teddy.

_An inside joke, maybe? He seems a little harmless at the moment - but I know better than that. Where are the rest of my classmates? Oh, the board!_

"It's food prep." Yuuki stated matter-of-factly. _Totally gonna ace this class.__  
_

"Food prep?" Ayato repeated, and sat up with a smirk plastering his face. He proceeded to drag her into a kitchen nearby. It was too elegant for Yuuki to seriously believe that it was for something as mundane as cooking.

"Oi! You listening to me?" Ayato was waving his hand expressively in front of her nose to catch her attention.

"Huh? Oh yea," she nodded affirmatively, "I was." _Was not._

_"_Oh really?" Crossed arms were always a bad sign. "What was I talking about?"

"...Strawberry shortcake?"

Apparently that was the correct answer because Ayato immediately became animated once again. Unfortunately, his excitement was not contagious.

"Make me the best one in the world!"

_No pressure, bro... What defines "best" exactly?_

"Vampires eat normal food?" Yuuki asked aloud.

"Duh. Human's are a treat."

Her expression was equally skeptical as it was cautious.

"What about class?"

"Who gives a damn? Nobody will notice if the new girl is missing anyway."

_Sigh. I know how to make it, so I guess I better play along._

"I'll help you out. So be grateful." Ayato said arrogantly as she started measuring out the ingredients.

"Mm, can you find me the electric whisker?"

"Here, give it to me." He demanded and took the mixing bowl from her to whisk it by hand.

_Oh wow, he's fast. This is turning out better than with a machine!__  
_

"How long will it take to bake?"

"At least half an hour, and then we need to decorate."

"Guess I can wait."

"Let's clean up a little in the meanwhile."

The duo washed the dishes side-by-side, awkwardly in each other's elbow space, until Ayato shooed her off and finished it by himself. She settled for drying the utensils and setting them on the ridiculously expensive-looking racks. The oven beeped happily a moment after they finished.

"Okay, now we have to chill this for fifteen minutes while we prepare the icing."

"Does it really have to take so long, flat-chest?"

"Stop calling me that. I do have a chest, you know."

"Ohh? You want me to confirm it myself?"

"Don't be a pervert."

"Then should I call you hotcake?"

"Why hotcake?"

"Because you're not so bad on the eyes, pipsqueak."

"No thank you." Yuuki retorted as she face-palmed.

"Alright, then I'll settle for pancake."

"Should I even ask?"

"Because they describe your flat chest."

Yuuki swatted the vampire on the head. "That's for being naughty. Choose something nice."

Ayato laughed, "Then strawberry."

"Hmm? That's different."

"This," Ayato emphasized by shoving a strawberry just a few inches from her face, "is the same color as your eyes. It's tart, like you, but also undeniably sweet."

Yuuki flushed and stole a bite from the fruit in order to hide her embarrassment. "I think we can stick with pancake for now."

They finished decorating in companionable silence.

_Maybe he's not all that bad. _Yuuki thought to herself as she cut a large slice of cake for him, glancing at him through her peripheral vision.

"Yum!" the boy complimented. "Here, you have some too." He offered her a bite from his own fork but Yuuki hesitated.

"What's the matter?" Ayato taunted, wagging the fork around in front of her mouth. His eyes were lit up as if it was a dare.

She accepted it with a jerky motion despite her growing exasperation. _He's doing this on purpose, isn't he?_

"Huh? Why are your ears pink?" Ayato brushed back a strand of her hair with his free hand, making Yuuki slightly gasp.

_Whoa._ _I envy those lashes..._ Yuuki thought absently, frozen in place by his gaze.

Ayato smirked at her reaction, then boldly kissed the girl on the nose out of impulse.

"Wh-what was th-tha-that for?"

Ayato licked his fork thoughtfully, "You had some sugar on your face."

"Oh, look at the time!" Yuuki blurted out in an effort to change the subject. The world started spinning again. "We should clean up... Ayato, you help me too,"

Ayato ignored her and instead rocked back and forth on his chair. _What an eight year old..._ She snickered internally.

"Hey, Aya-" her sentence abruptly cut off when he appeared standing right behind her. Caught of guard, Yuuki pivoted to face him. Ayato slowly began to lean over, pressing her smaller body against the counter-top. In retaliation, Yuuki shut her eyes, grabbed the closest thing she could find, and smashed it on the vampire's head.

Turns out the nearest thing was an egg. Ayato's eyes were wide open in shock for a good few seconds. Yuuki looked up and stifled a giggle at the sight of a vampire with yolk all over his hair. The scene was harmlessly disarming. Before it could start gooping down, she reached up and pulled him toward her spot.

"Here, let me help you wash that off." She half-apologized, and secretly smiled to herself as she did so. The second she was finished, Ayato turned on her once again.

"That deserves punishment," he sneered, making Yuuki gasp again and back away. The atmosphere quickly turned tense again.

She felt like such an idiot for letting her guard down. _Didn't Reiji just tell me that I was their prey?_

"I've been holding it in since yesterday. Let me drink your blood."

"Please. Don't." Yuuki pleaded as he gently moved her chin away to expose her neck.

"Your skin looks mouthwatering without any fang marks. I'll be your first." His cold finger running down her skin made her shiver.

The vampire bit into her but she put up little resistance. She blamed it on the fact that his hair was ticklish, especially when wet.

"Delicious. Even better than the cake, dammit," he said in awe, pulling back for a moment. "I like this."

Ayato resumed his feeding, his tongue performing a lazy dance on the side of her neck.

Yuuki's brain was on overdrive. It took considerable mental effort to forcefully compel her mind to classify the current events as pain and not pleasure. Everything about the activity made her dizzy, especially the loss of so much blood. Yuuki grabbed fistfuls of Ayato's clothes in order to steady herself, inadvertently hugging him. It was _torture._

Tears started to form in her eyes when Yuuki finally pulled away. "Let me go!"

"Idiot. If you do that it'll obviously hurt more." A line of scarlet dripped down to his chin. "But those tears and that look on your face is the cherry on top."

"Please, stop it." Yuuki protested as Ayato pinned her down again. She felt violated.

"Seriously, you are such a disgrace," a familiar male voice ridiculed.

The water droplets in his hair flew in an angry arc as Ayato turned to face the intruder. "Reiji," he hissed.

"I never imagined you'd do something like this at school. Don't I always tell you to take this kind of activity to your room?"

_Oh, so they can attack me without restriction in their own rooms? I better be careful..._ Yuuki thought to herself before passing out quietly.

"Yea, yea..." Ayato replied, incredibly annoyed.

He bared his fangs possessively when the older brother glanced at the unconscious human. The message was not unnoticed.

"At least take responsibility and bring that girl home." Reiji commanded before turning around to leave.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I changed the takoyaki to shortcake, because shortcake fits so much more with the setting and the vampires seem to be addicted to sweet things anyway. Takoyaki was so random that I burst out laughing when I first saw it - and they just magically appeared out of nowhere in like, three seconds. Thus, I wanted to extend the scene where she actually makes the dish for Ayato and technically this is where Yuuki starts to fall for him. For the sake of the reader's amusement, Yuuki has developed a habit of secretly badmouthing things that frustrates her. It's at odds with her docile appearance.

EDIT: I just read his character description. Turns out takoyaki is supposed to be Ayato's favorite food. Oh well, it's cake now.


	5. Chapter 5: Drowning Beautiful

Yuuki awoke on a large sofa that was next to an indoor pool.

_And will I ever learn why there's a sofa here? Nope. Probably not._ The recent shower of excessive luxury really wasn't good for her mentality. She was plenty stressed out anyway.

"You finally up, sleepyhead?"

Yuuki instinctively moved away when she noticed Ayato. The action secretly displeased the vampire who approached her in half-spite, half-concern.

"No, don't come near me!" she begged in vain, knowing perfectly well that her body wasn't strong enough to fight back against the supernatural being.

"Tch. You still don't get it." He picked her up bridal-style in one swoop and carried her towards the pool.

Ayato had determined that she was worthy of him and would settle for nothing less. He deserved only the best. Why couldn't she see that?

Her brain was scrambling in every direction trying to figure out what was going on. Yuuki acknowledged that she was just going to turn into some useless, paralyzed rabbit whenever Ayato was around. And losing control over one's own limbs was an alarming state to be in.

"You are at my mercy. Stop complaining over every little thing I do!" he commanded while proceeding to toss her into the water. The pool devoured Yuuki with one large splash.

His ego still felt bruised. "Now, tell me I'm the best. Tell me that I'm better than everyone else and that you belong to me alone."

"Ayato... I can't... Swim!"

This was an emergency. She didn't have time to get angry at him and only had a microsecond to be surprised - and that was when she was sailing through the air. Now, Yuuki was frantically dog-paddling and desperately reaching out to the boy that stood before her blurry vision. She swallowed a large volume of liquid with every gasp, rendered deaf each time she broke through the bridge between water and air.

The vampire's eyes widened at the sight before him. It reminded him of a time when he was drowning as a child and called out for help. The handsome lady had just stared at him coldly with a merciless expression - one that he was mirroring now. Ayato jumped in after her.

Underwater, the boy pulled her up into an embrace. Looking down at the helpless being gently, he pulled her into a kiss.

Yuuki was too shocked to even think, completely caught off guard. Her jaw dropped open and the last of the oxygen bubbles escaped her mouth. Ayato, however, was in no hurry.

He left a trail of kisses on her abused neck, where he had only brought pain upon earlier, before his animal instincts kicked in. He could not resist that bite. A strand of her blood curled out like a wisp of smoke. Not until Ayato realized that she was dying did he stop and finally surface with Yuuki.

"You're blood is within me." Ayato stated with crazed eyes, his mind still buzzing. "It's overwhelming." He continued to hug the girl as she coughed and wheezed against him.

"Please. Make it stop." The four words brought Ayato back to Earth.

"You're hopeless," he said, genuinely smiling. Yuuki was completely dependent on him. Mission accomplished. "I guess we had enough fun for today."

Back on solid ground, Ayato tossed Yuuki a towel - a token of kindness for his misbehavior. He had bullied her enough for one day.

Yuuki was crumpled on the side of the pool, effectively brain-dead until the cloth fell upon her dripping hair. Ayato chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her. She resembled a sopping wet, stray puppy. Her innate charm was so cute that it was almost criminal... Not that Ayato would ever admit it.

Yuuki lightly touched her lips in belated realization of what had transpired. "You stole my first kiss."

Ayato shrugged. "I told you, right? I'll be your first everything," he declared without ceremony as he walked away. "Your first and only."

* * *

Outside the mansion, an older vampire wearing a purple coat stalked the grounds of the vast property. Indoors, Yuuki was completely unaware of the man's presence. The girl was busy getting rid of the scent of chlorine off her body.

She was relieved to be alone. It was like breaking out of a spell. Ayato had wasted enough of her time and she had more important things to worry about.

_Seriously, what kind of a person tries to drown you, makes out with you without your consent, and then pretends to be your savior? Ayato, that's who._

Yuuki examined herself in the mirror and discovered that her skin was a bright shade of pink. Flustered at the realization, she punched the reflective surface before drying her hair off. Loudly. With a blow dryer. Who gave a damn about heat damage? She was more annoyed with her apparent brain damage.

Finally in dry clothes, Yuuki decided to go retrieve her father's diary and figure out as much as she could. It was her only link to the outside world at the moment. The room wasn't hard to find since Yuuki had a pretty keen memory, although the events that had led her to it's discovery were rushed. She praised herself about her splendid sense of direction. Even when she was being hunted by a pack of _vampires_... Her face felt hot.

_Oh, god. Not again._ She slapped the side of her neck lightly; her injuries protested with a small sting. _Nope. They're just like mosquitoes. Yea, that's all. Stupid little blood suckers. _The image was satisfactorily unattractive.

Yuuki shook her head and browsed through the bookshelf, partially in order to distract herself. She noted that someone had cleaned up afterwards... And she was not going to let the thought veer off topic. It wasn't particularly important to know who had carried her to her new room after she passed out anyway.

_Ah, here it is!_ Her excitement at finding the diary quickly vanished when she opened it.

"How can this be? Where did the words go?" The now empty, yet still worn book fell from her hand with a dramatic thud.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not many changes in this scene because the Underwater Kiss was pretty well done. Yuuki's behavior will cancel out some other scenes in the future, though.


	6. Chapter 6: Manners

_They don't look like their enjoying their dinner._ Yuuki noted coldly to herself at the table. _They probably take these things for granted. _

"You haven't eaten much at all, have you, Little Bitch?" Laito crooned next to her shoulder. "That won't do, you might become anemic."

_Well, you guys obviously only seem to care about my health if it affects my blood. _She picked up a crystal glass, ignoring him._ And can you stop it with that nickname?_

"If you want, I can feed you." Laito added. "Mouth-to-mouth," he whispered, making her choke on her water.

"Laito," Reiji spoke up, "it's bad manners to get up during a meal."

"Yes, sir." The younger obeyed dispassionately and returned to his seat.

The chair opposite Yuuki's shifted as Shu stood up. "This is a pain," he stated before leaving.

_Hoorah! for living with literal lady-killers with perpetually bad moods. Cue more picking at food._

Reiji made his jab once his older brother exited the room, expressing obvious disgust for Shu and his spoiled ways. Kanato seemed to get on everyone else's nerves by starting to maniacally play with his food. Further annoyed, Reiji noted that, "He won't even bother showing up at our dinner party," and even held Yuuki back when everyone else was dismissed.

"You're table manners are deplorable. Next time, I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly. Understood?"

"My table manners?" Yuuki scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes, it's impolite to the chef when you just gape at the dinner they've provided you."

"Well, I apologize, _sir_. I found it hard to _swallow_."

"Keep up that attitude young lady, and it may be your last meal."

_As if I could eat in peace with my life being threatened!_

"You've just proved my point. And my attitude? Examine yourself before preaching upon others."

Reiji's eyes flashed dangerously, but Yuuki stood her ground.

"I always hold myself to the highest standard."

"For what reason? So that you can act like the eldest son when you're nothing but a wannabe?" Yuuki guessed randomly.

_Oops, looks like I hit a nerve. Bulls-eye, yippee?_

"You have been warned." Reiji snarled with slits for eyes. "Dismissed."

Back in her room, Yuuki sighed to herself.

_That was not the brightest idea, me. You really shouldn't be pissing any of these guys off when they're holding you under the guillotine here..._

Yuuki removed the diary that was hidden in her nightstand's drawer and held up the photo, her sole clue, before releasing another jaded sigh. She put the artifacts away.

"What are you doing?" Ayato asked, sitting casually on her chair.

"Wha-what are_ you _doing?" she rebounded, once again stunned at their unnerving ability to simply appear. "Here, I mean."

"Pfft, I can go where ever I want." He stood up to block her path to the door. "Now let me drink your blood again."

"I was about to go take a bath, and I've been feeling a little faint..." was the first alibi she came up with.

He pulled her closer anyway as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Yuuki moaned slightly when he sucked into her collarbone, although she hated the fact that the sensation of his mouth was starting to become familiar.

"Stop making it sound like it feels good," he demanded. Yuuki bit her lip and let him finish, fruitlessly willing her heart to _calm down_. But her body was convinced that she was running a godforsaken marathon. She could hear her own pulse and prayed that he wouldn't mention it. Even though Yuuki might be a rebel at heart, there was no physical need for her heart to actively betray her._  
_

"There, my stamp." Ayato declared, grinning at his handiwork.

"A hickey?!" Yuuki exclaimed in total mortification. She felt her soul leave her now-tainted body, but her attention quickly returned when he started forming a kiss mark on her chest. Yuuki could not be more aware of the gigantic bed just a meter away from them.

"We'll save the rest for after you take your bath." Ayato said as he pulled away. "But don't make me wait too long, or there'll be consequences."

And he was gone again. _Damn their vanishing ability, too._

* * *

A/N: I like to portray Yuuki as a little more gutsy, a little more sarcastic, and a little less sniveling than her canon counterpart =)


	7. Chapter 7: Possessions

Alone in the bathroom, Yuuki checked out her new red bruises. _That bastard doesn't wait for when a girl's ready, sheesh._ She had decided to choose Ayato because of his apparent eagerness to be around her, but it still vexed her.

Suddenly the idea of a bath seemed unappealing, so she headed into the shower. The water cascading down on her was a comfort, a metaphor of her current state. It cleared her mind as it washed her body. Yuuki killed the water and dried herself with the plush towels waiting for her.

Her current situation didn't mean that she couldn't pamper herself. Besides, she was never one to be ashamed of her femininity. Yuuki closed her eyes and allowed herself a single moment to just enjoy the feel of the warm bathrobe wrapped around her. From now on, she would have to find pleasure in the little things in life since she was essentially robbed of her true freedom. _At least it's really fancy prison, if it must be one._

A splash from the tub distracted her.

"Shu!" she exclaimed aloud, while on the inside she cursed the fact that not one of these males knew the concept of privacy.

"Keep yer volume down... Don't be so loud," he grumbled with his eyes still closed.

_Oh, as if I'm the one disturbing you._

"What are-"

"I'm obviously taking a bath."

"But why in the world are you still dressed? And with earphones in?!" _VAMPIRE LOGIC._

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you go ahead and strip me?"

_EHHHH?! Me, strip a male? Are you kidding me? I'm from the church, remember? Virginity and Innocence is etched in my soul!_

The train of thought abruptly halted when Yuuki remembered that her "purity" was now marred. _Ahh! No, my body is tainted!_ Her father would be ashamed.

"Didn't you come here to see me naked?"

"Of course not! Don't even suggest such a thing!" Her face sported every shade of embarrassment.

Shu opened an eye mischievously, "Why don't you join me then?"

"Why would I ever want to do such a thing?"

"You're blushing, you know."

"Yea, but I'm not a slut. You're all brothers, aren't you?"

"We have different mothers... Me and Reiji share a mother. Ayato, Kanato, and Laito are triplets from another woman..."

_Is he opening up to me? Wow, that's a first._

"And Subaru?"

"Yet another woman." Shu stated while sinking deeper into the tub with a large splash. Yuuki accidentally grabbed one of his hands because of the unexpected action. It was an unnecessary reflex - Shu wasn't falling nor did she need to care about his safety. The harmless touch was an unfamiliar sensation, reminding the vampire that nobody had been friendly or intimate with him in years. This thought set off one of his own flashbacks, causing him to grasp Yuuki's hand too tightly.

"Ow, it hurts! You're hurting me, Shu!" Yuuki complained. He snapped out of it and stared at the foreign object within his grip, before pulling the girl into the tub.

"Let me drink your blood."

"What? No, of course not!" Yuuki blurted out in the sudden turn of events. Shu ignored her, chuckling when he laid his eyes on the two love bites.

"Ayato's such a possessive freak." _Agreed._

Shu pushed some of the terry cloth off her shoulder, causing Yuuki to gasp. She felt exposed.

"And for a moment I thought you might be a bit different."

"Don't be an idiot. I'm a vampire just like the rest of them." He bit into her and sucked deeply, complimenting her on her blood.

Yuuki swallowed her pride waited. She knew how much it hurt to move away before he was done and wanted to avoid tearing her veins into pieces. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Shu to be satisfied. Her patience proved to be to her benefit, and the ordeal was quickly over.

It didn't feel intimate. Yuuki was visibly annoyed for multiple reasons but was refusing to react. Shu moved away and frowned.

"Think twice before you try reaching out to us."

* * *

Yuuki had forgotten that Ayato would be waiting for her once she returned to her room. She tried avoiding him when he demanded her blood again.

_That's all these bastards care about. Not me, my blood... Duh, they're stupid vampires._

Resistance was futile, but Ayato spotted something that didn't sit well with him. He lightly grazed his fingers over the new fang marks engraved in Yuuki's pale skin.

"Reiji? No... Shu. That jerk," he spat with narrowed eyes. He dragged her along by her wrist and went to confront his rival.

"Shu, you bastard. Are you trying to pick a fight with me? … Can you hear me?!"

"Shut up, you're too loud."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Ayato," Yuuki pleaded, "let's just leave it alone."

Ayato glared at her. "You think I could ever leave you alone?"

Yuuki's heart skipped a beat at the same time as it crumbled a little. _He only thinks of me as a possession. Or food. Both._

"Ohh, nice idea." Laito joined the group. "And the winner's prize is our Little Bitch."

Yuuki's snapped her head to glare at the young man. "Will you stop calling me that? Do you even know what it means?"

Laito smiled, "Of course."

"I don't appreciate being called such a derogatory term. It's sounds weird in the first place."

"But it fits. You have to become our loyal little lap dog."

"Then give me a cuter nickname." Ayato rolled his eyes, a silent here-we-go-again.

"Such as...?"

"Hmmm... how about Koinu? The Ko can even be from my family name."

"Nah, I still like Little Bitch better."

"Too bad but I'm not responding to that. Either call me Koinu or stick to my actual name," Yuuki threatened.

Shu and Laito both whistled. "This is a feisty one," Laito joked, "You sure you want to keep her, Ayato?"

"She's mine so keep your filthy hands off."

Shu rolled over, "Whatever. I don't care anyway. Keep your precious pup."

Ayato still looked like he wanted to pick a fight but Yuuki pulled him away from the room.

"Move out of the way, pancake. I have a score to settle."

"What's your problem? Just leave it at this and everything will be fine. I promise."

"Yuuki." Ayato put both hands on her shoulders. _Cue another heart zing_. "Stay out of this."

"Stay out of this?!" Yuuki repeated with a disbelieving look, "I'm the prize dammit! Don't bet on me like I'm just another game piece."

"You rea-"

Yuuki's hand flew across his face with a loud slap. "Don't. Don't say it. I know none of you really care about me, but I'm not going around giving up my blood to just anyone. At least not on purpose. It's not even realistic with my weak constitution, got it?"

She turned away and ran back to her room, leaving the vampire dumbstruck.

Once she crashed onto her bed, Yuuki covered her eyes with an arm and started a cycle of self censure.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I decided to manipulate Ayato for my safety in the first place. I need to concentrate calling for help – I can't get distracted. What am I getting all butthurt for? Why am I justifying myself? Why... just for that one second... why did I kind of wish that he did that out of jealousy?_

* * *

A/N: I like how Yuuki loathes the fact that she started caring about them despite her better judgement. That, or she's too curious for her own good. Yuuki would say it's the latter, but I say it's both.

No Reiji in this scene because they weren't really causing a "commotion" to attract his attention =3= I mean, ya live in a huge mansion. Sure you have super sensitive vampire abilities to sniff out whomever you want, but you can easily avoid each other's company if you desired.


	8. Chapter 8: Lunacy

Back at school, Yuuki diligently searched for a land line.

"Found one!" She exclaimed, picking up the phone but quickly slamming it back down when Kanato appeared in front of her.

"Kanato! Did you need anything?" _Shoot, _a_re they keeping an eye on me?_

"Yuuki, I'm thirsty. So is Teddy."

_He's obviously OUT FOR MY BLOOD..__. But I won't let him if I can help it._ She thought to herself with lips pursed.

He remained silent, apparently waiting for her to do something about it.

Yuuki smiled innocently, and verbally sidestepped his implication. "Is that so? Should I buy you something?"

Kanato stared back with cold eyes. It was disconcerting.

"How about a coffee? Would you like that?"

_Who knows - he might be a tea lover._ She tried to justify her stupid logic. Her "smart" logic sighed. _Brownie points for effort, I guess._

Kanato didn't respond and instead looked down at his bear. "Hey, Teddy – what do you think about Yuuki for being so clueless?"

_Eh, might as well try to stay on his good side. Kanato's unpredictable, unlike the others._

"Oh, would you like one too, Teddy?" Yuuki added sweetly.

"Please don't talk to my Teddy as if you know him."

"Making some new friends won't kill him," she bristled.

"I'm the only adviser he needs." His arms tightened around the object of interest as if she meant to take it from him.

"Is that so? I bet your childhood was incredibly lonely."

_Oops, there I go setting off another bomb. Real smooth._

"Don't - don't act like you know me! You worthless _human_!" Kanato screeched, stamping his foot on the polished tiles. Yuuki winced.

_So that's what a vampire looks like when they throw a tantrum._

"Who do you think you are? How dare you mock me?!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Yuuki implored, her temper finally snapping. "Can't you just try to get along instead of acting like a _racist stalker_!?"

Her outburst effectively made Kanato pause.

"Hey, do you hate me?" His rage had subsided. "Do you really want to learn more about me?"

_Woow, I'm surprised he didn't kill me yet._

"... It's not like I hate you and I do want to learn more about you," Yuuki replied honestly, although a sinking feeling told her that even if they were on good terms, it was probably better to distance herself. Some company is best avoided. It might be wiser to not push her desire to coexist peacefully.

"Then make the effort to try to understand me." Kanato urged before walking away.

_Ugh. The hell do you think I was trying to do, man? I haven't talked to a stuffed toy since I was what, five? Sorry for being normal._

She didn't know if they'd come to a truce or not. He was so hard to understand and left Yuuki feeling bitter and small.

"Oh," Kanato stopped and turned, "and that phone hasn't been working for two weeks. Didn't everyone know?"

_Thus, I learned the lesson to never argue with a deranged, crazy person - because you will never win._

* * *

A/N: I never liked Kanato. He creeps me out. Also, if you have noticed, I'm removing a lot of the borderline-rape scenes and unwanted touches or at least dumbing them down. Thus, our resident psycho won't be getting much action when it comes to his tongue, okay? Because if someone licked me the first time we'd met, there'd be broken noses involved. And probably brain damage. Well, we don't have to worry about brain damage when it's Kanato, so it's all good XD

This fight is so childish it makes me lawl. Yuuki and Kanato, man... They need to graduate from their kindergarten rivalry stage although that'll take awhile ;P Mostly because Kanato has serious problems with his character. If Yuuki could help him out with that, then by all means keep trying, girl. But real talk: Avoid Bad Friends.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

Yuuki walked out of the nearly empty school building, but hid behind a tree when she noticed Laito, who seemed to be enjoying a private moment in the garden. He was singing praises and his love for some particular lady unseen, and how he never forgot her till this day. The vampire quickly noticed the uninvited guest and confronted her.

"Don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop, Little Bitch?"

"Don't you know it's rude to continue calling me that?"

The young man in the fedora smirked, "Koinu-chan, then. As punishment..."

The moon acted as the only witness of his crime. Laito pulled back after only a taste. "Could it be...?"

Yuuki didn't bother to ask what stopped him. She decided that enough was enough and that she needed to find a working phone. She stumbled through the city sidewalks until she found a payphone. Quickly inserting some spare change, she felt grateful that she didn't buy Kanato the coffee after all.

"Hello? Daddy, you won't believe what's happening!"

"Oh, I won't Koinu-cchi? It makes perfect sense to me." Laito's voice mocked from the other end.

Yuuki lowered the phone, where Laito continued in his ridicule, "You see, I know e~verything about you, Koinu." Across the street, Laito was talking into her father's cellphone. Yuuki didn't even have time to react.

Laito tapped the glass of the phone booth with his knuckles. "Did you enjoy your short-lived freedom?"

"What happened to my father?! Is he alive and well?" she exclaimed, stumbling out of the phone booth.

"Who cares about things like that?"

"_I_ do! Now answer me."

"I'll let you into a little secret, Koinu-chan. You were offered to us as a sacrifice by the very church you believe in."

"No." she said it in a breath tinged with denial. She didn't want to believe it.

_But he has Dad's phone._ A tear rolled down Yuuki's face because it could be the truth.

"Hahaha. That's a wonderful look of despair."

The vampire's attention was distracted when a television segment started playing on a large, outdoor monitor. Yuuki followed his gaze.

"...That's the statesman, Tougo Sakamaki. Our father." Laito explained to the girl. "Although, to me, he is merely an object of my hatred."

Yuuki seemed to be placed under a spell. "Tougo Sakamaki...? Karl... Heinz." She lost consciousness as soon as the word left her mouth, and Laito caught her.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl in his arms, an expression of surprise on his face.

* * *

A/N: I cringed every time Laito would say "bitch-chan", especially since you can't pronounce it properly in Japanese in the first place. I hope y'all like my replacement.


	10. Chapter 10: Cemetary

Yuuki spaced out as she snipped away at the stems of perfect, dark red roses. A thorn pricked her finger and she used her tongue to apply pressure on it until it stopped bleeding. _What's so great about this taste anyway? It's so disgustingly metallic._

"Yuuki, you know Teddy and I don't like to be kept waiting. Hurry up with those roses."

"They're ready."

"Then follow me." Kanata led Yuuki into a foggy cemetery. She immediately felt goosebumps appear on her arms.

"What are we doing here?"

"Isn't this place nice? It's so dark and full of the smell of death. I love graves."

_And I wonder why I obediently followed the psycho. _She thought sarcastically to herself.

"This here is where my mother rests... At least, that's what everyone says."

"Oh, she passed away?"

_I can see why you would grow up to be such a wreck._

"Would you believe it if I said that I killed her?"

"Huh?" The question and it's implications didn't quite register in her brain.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. Place the roses there."

"Uh, sure..." _I d_o_n't want to be here for longer than I can help it._ "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"You're really self serving, aren't you?" Kanato accused quietly.

Yuuki stopped in her tracks. She couldn't see what had upset him.

"I invited you specially here, but you leave as soon as it displeases you. And you say that you want to know more about me? What could you possibly understand?!"

_Oh, no wonder he's angry. Kanato was opening up to me and thinks that I am being cold._

"I'm sorry."

"It's tiring when you apologize because you don't even mean it. Save me the hassle."

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Yuuki said again, staring at the space between her shoes in mild guilt. Kanato somehow found it amusing.

"Haha! Look how pathetic you are!" he exclaimed as he took a step towards her. "Hey, how come you smell so familiar to me?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she mumbled quietly at the change of topic.

"I want a taste."

"Kanato, leave me alone." Yuuki said firmly, her expression unapologetic when she looked up at him.

"... You're despicable. Grovel in the dirt and cry out in pain some more before even thinking about heading home..."

_Are you hitting puberty, Kanato? Because your mood swings are on a totally different level._

Yuuki walked back home alone feeling deflated. She didn't know how to interact with these brothers at all. She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn't notice an older vampire standing outside the mansion.

"What are you doing here, Richter? Get lost."

"Shouldn't you be calling me Uncle, Subaru?"

The youngest nephew just glared at Richter in silence.

"The awakening will occur without biding it's time." the man offered before disappearing.

Subaru inhaled sharply and his eyes grew wide. "The awakening?" he repeated while stealing a glance towards the oblivious blonde.

* * *

A/N: Yuuki doesn't trip now! Because, let's be honest, we were all screaming "JUST RUN FOR IT ALREADY!" at the screen and proceeded to facepalm when Yui fell. It was pitiful, but we certainly didn't feel pity.


	11. Chapter 11: Not Her Cup of Tea

Yuuki was about to turn the knob to her bedchamber when she heard a distressed moan coming from the neighboring room. The door was left slightly ajar, so Yuuki decided to enter even if a part of her conscious reminded her that curiosity killed the cat.

_I didn't know there was a laboratory here..._ She thought to herself before spotting Reiji asleep on a wing-back armchair. She hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, and he awoke from what seemed to be a nightmare with a start.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pardon me."

"I can't believe I awoke because of the smell of your blood," He said as he shook his head. "Though it's far more preferable to the visions I was having."

Yuuki stood next to him in silence as he put on his glasses and Reiji snapped back to his usual self, "So can I help you?"

"No, I just heard you and came in."

"You have a really bad habit of intruding without permission."

"I can go where ever I want." She said, borrowing the words Ayato had told her earlier in her bedroom.

"I have completely neglected to inform you of your own position, although I didn't expect you needed an explanation."

Yuuki bristled, "Not at all. Tell me, am I to stay here until the day I die?"

"I would think that would be obvious to you. Escape is futile."

_It is obvious. Tried it twice, and I doubt that the third time's the charm in this case... More likely that I'd rest in peace once and for all._

"I've embraced that fact," she said coldly. "Therefore, this has become my home. Shouldn't a person be able to walk freely within their own home?"

"... Kindly stop being so conceited."

"Just establishing a few rights, _sir_. That's all."

Reiji pondered her declaration for a second before standing up. "Please wait a moment, I will make tea."

Internally, Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief. _Good, looks like my bluff worked... At least Reiji is straightforward, like Ayato, so I can hold a proper discussion with him. Kanato's __impossible to understand_ on the other hand – it drains my energy just trying to befriend him. Honestly though, I'm nearly as insane to even attempt it... Laito, well, he's a hopeless flirt. And Shu? I think I prefer his indifference rather than making him my enemy. I don't know what to think of Subaru, though... He seems to hate me...

Reiji poured a single cup and sat back down, taking a sip.

"Um, I -"

"Did you honestly believe I'd make tea for you? It's extremely presumptuous of you."

_Well then._

"I will allow you to enjoy it's aroma."

"So, this must be your laboratory." Yuuki said, changing the subject. "Does anyone else use it? Like Shu maybe."

Reiji's eyes flashed, "Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean."

_Wow, he really does hate his brother. I must have been right last time. It was totally a wild guess though._

"Why is that?" Yuuki ventured. She thought herself as too brave for her own good.

"You do not need to know."

"I don't need to, but I want to. Or at least if you're comfortable with telling me."

Reiji silently contemplated the jealousy he had been harboring towards his older brother since childhood and his relationship with his late mother before saying, "I think it's time you go." She visibly hesitated. "I will not tolerate disobedience."

Yuuki nodded, and turned to return to her room. He was afraid of what he was about to do next, so he chased her away. They were ordered to keep her alive afterall.

His mother's final words were still ringing in his ear.

"_So, I have finally... witnessed your abilities with my own eyes... I always held on to the hope that the one to kill me... would be you._" She had uttered with a smile. "_I am satisfied._"

"_You would die smiling in the end?_" He had said bitterly with a tone of disbelief. "_No. I will not allow it. I cannot allow it! I have no intention of giving you, my mother, a peaceful death... How could I have been expected to allow such a thing?"_

Reiji heard the click of Yuuki's door shutting. "I will not allow it." Reiji whispered to himself.

* * *

A/N: I wanted Yuuki to think about her shift in her perspective about her current situation, however slight it may be. At this point, she's given up on escaping but not necessarily submitting to the vampires. Although I thought about having her taste the tea, I didn't want to add the drugging part. Far too violent, lol. I like portraying Reiji as a rude gentleman, who attacks verbally and refuses to take interest in "imperfect" beings or involve himself physically.


	12. Chapter 12: Songbirds and Sacrifices

_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

_Remember me, to one who lives..."_

Kanato's legs were swinging back and forth as he sang.

"Oh, that was you..." a voice interrupted the one sitting on a balcony railing.

"Yuuki," the boy acknowledged. "Isn't it a nice night?"

She hesitated before saying, "You have a very beautiful voice."

Kanato smiled. "I used to be called a songbird, you know," he said, turning his face back towards the moon.

"Is that so?" she said, keeping her remarks short in order to avoid setting Kanato off again.

He found himself interested in her reactions and expressions. Teddy never changed - he was steadfast and loyal - but he could not ever be as _alive_ as she was. Her terse replies bothered Kanato. He wanted her to entertain him, but it seemed that she would need a little prodding.

"You're pretty cute, aren't you?"

_Uhh, that's random. I probably shouldn't say anything. God knows I want to avoid another hissy fit._

"It annoys me. I wonder why you're always so scared of me." It was like saying something nice immediately put her on guard.

_Caught! What, are vampires mind readers too?_

"I'm not scared of you right now."

The vampire's grim smile never wavered. "You don't realize how conceited that makes you. I don't need your compliments nor your concern."

Yuuki didn't know how to respond without sounding foolish. Whatever he said frustrated her to no end because she never knew what he was thinking.

Kanato started giggling again, a sound that gave her the chills.

"By the way, there's a place that I'm fond of. I want to take you there today."

After debating the pros and cons of rejecting his invitation, she decided it wasn't worth the risk.

* * *

"What are these?" Yuuki asked as Kanato led her past elegant figures clad in wedding dresses.

"Wax figures."

"I've never seen one before." The green walls of the room were casting a sickly shade onto the displays.

"What do you think?" Kanato asked with an air of pride, as if they were his most prized collection. It would be wise to flatter him.

"They're beautiful but... eerie. I prefer something cuter, like Teddy."

"I do realize Teddy is the cutest, but in terms of soullessness... they are the same."

Kanata stopped and turned towards her with a crazed smile.

"Hey, how would you like to join them?" Kanata asked as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder firmly. "I would preserve you so carefully and Teddy would gain a new friend. It's a win-win situation!"

"Wait a second – you don't mean that these things are actually -"

"They're sacrificial brides."

Yuuki covered her mouth in revulsion.

"You'd be the prettiest one of them all! How about I drain all of your blood right now?"

"I don't want to become one of your sick figures!" Yuuki screeched, despite knowing that it would anger him. "Why don't you just do it to yourself?!" She suggested in disgust.

"Kanato!" Ayato's voice intervened, "Reiji wants you."

"Tch." The boy moved away from Yuuki, whose knees had buckled underneath her, and left the room.

Yuuki broke the silence. "Ayato." The two hadn't talked since she slapped him. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't get the wrong idea." He asserted, stalking towards her.

Yuuki made no move as he crouched next to her, fangs prepared to bite. Her eyes were already closed in anticipation of the pain. However, Ayato stopped short and stood up again. "I don't feel like it today," he explained. "Too tired."

Yuuki gazed after him with a tinge of sadness.

* * *

A/N: Yuuki's not silly enough to think that falling off a balcony is dangerous for a vampire, but she's silly enough to willingly approach one. Lulz. Also, I'm confused about how much time passes between each episode because the moon phases are changing rapidly. So how long does that mean things have been tense between her and Ayato? No clue.


	13. Chapter 13: Surprises

In another wing of the mansion, Richter entered the room that Yuuki had found the diary in, the broken seal no longer hindering him. The furthermost bookshelf opened to reveal a secret room hidden behind it. In the corner, a torn dress adorned with a white rose stained with blood was displayed on a headless mannequin. The gown had obviously seen better days. The blood was still fresh, and a single drop fell off a petal and dramatically hit the floor.

* * *

Yuuki slowly walked up the stairs into another one of the grand hallways. Without realizing it, she had somehow started getting used to the layout of the mansion. She was surprised to see a solitary figure leaning against a colossal window. Had she not become so accustomed to such grandeur lately, the window itself would have amazed her as well.

"Subaru?" She called out experimentally. He normally kept out of her sight.

He seemed to be waiting for her, since he immediately turned to her and said, "You will die if you continue to stay here."

Something convinced her that his concern was genuine, and her legs carried her all the way until she found herself huddled against his chest. Her ear rested on top of the area where his heart should have been, but the girl felt no pulse. Yuuki was somewhat bewildered at herself but asked, "What choice do I have?"

Subaru blinked. "Go now."

_Huh?_ Yuuki took a step back to look at the vampire who was staring at the waning crescent in the sky.

"Now's your chance," was his whispered advice.

Yuuki wasted no time and immediately started packing her things back in her bedroom. However, when she picked up the photograph, she hesitated and plopped down on the bed.

_How far could I run before I get caught? This time, they'll kill me for_ sure... She sighed and lowered the photograph._ I guess if I was wrong about anyone, it was probably Subaru. I shouldn't waste the chance that he gave me. _Yuuki thought to herself, but her expression changed into a look of determination.

"No. I want to know the truth."

* * *

"Subaru?" Yuuki called out, approaching him once again, this time more sure of herself.

"You're still here?" He was casually sitting on a window sill while gazing up at the moon, looking every bit a lone wolf. "You wasted a rare opportunity."

Yuuki folded her hands in front of her legs, her posture confident yet demure.

"Don't make me regret my decision. If you know anything about me or my father, please tell me."

Subaru didn't respond and continued to look out the window.

"I was told that I was offered up by the church as a sacrifice." _If that's the truth, then I would have nowhere to return to._

"I know nothing," the vampire said honestly. Yuuki's face fell. Her gamble was for naught.

Subaru turned to look at Yuuki and his eyes widened at what he saw. Her expression reminded him of his mother. The similarity inspired his sympathy, so he abruptly got off the sill and handed Yuuki a knife. When she made no move to take it, he impatiently grabbed her wrist himself and dropped the object in her palm.

"That silver knife can be used kill vampires like us," Subaru explained, "with a stab to the heart."

"But why?" Yuuki looked up at him in surprise. There was a tremor in her voice. "...What if I start with you first?"

Subaru ignored her hypothetical question and walked away. Her eyes had told him that she was hesitant to kill her only potential ally. Her former question, however, made his heart ache with the memory of how he had first obtained the weapon.

"_Take this with you. Keep it on your person at all times._" His mother had told him. "_I need you to commit murder. Please, for me?_" she had pleaded desperately.

"Who do you want me to kill?" Subaru thought to himself.

"_Let me go! Please, let me go!_" she had rambled on.

"Who are you talking to?" he wondered angrily, "Who are you reaching out to?!"

"_If you become uncertain, plunge this knife squarely in the heart,_" the woman instructed behind bars.

"Who is it that you see?"

The younger vampire gaped at his mother with wide eyes as she praised him."_You are such a gentle boy."_

"Sure, I'll commit murder for you. That's what you want, isn't it?" Subaru thought. "I will grant your wish."

Left alone in the room, a single tear streaked down Yuuki's face. The sudden wetness surprised her. She wiped it off and promptly returned to her bedroom. Laito was laying on his side on top of her mattress, next to her open suitcase.

"Koinu, you kept me waiting." He said, his chin resting on the heel of his palm.

"Laito."

"What's with the long face?" He asked as he sat up and placed himself in front of her.

"Get out." Yuuki commanded, but he just smirked. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his flirtation.

"Oh, is that Subaru's?" Laito mused when he looked down. To Yuuki's astonishment, he grabbed her hand and aimed the knife at his own chest.

"Wha-"

"What an honor! I never knew that you loved me that much," Laito singsonged.

"Eh?"

"To a vampire, murder is the ultimate way to confess your love," he explained. "You wield the finality to end the life of an immortal."

Yuuki shuddered. _How twisted_.

"Do you know how it feels to love someone so much you hate them?"

Laito unexpectedly shoved the smaller human against the door.

"Laito, let me go."

"Your blood says otherwise. It knows that it wants me," he whispered into her ear. "Say it... scream aloud that you want me..."

Yuuki turned her face away from him. Her silver rosary glistened due to the movement, catching Laito's attention.

"There's no God. There's no real reason to obey the rules either. What's the point?"

She clenched her fist. "I don't know..."

Laito smiled and leaned in to bite her exposed neck.

"But I will still believe... Because humans are weak, you know."_  
_

The vampire paused and pulled back, curious about whatever she wanted to say. Yuuki eyes locked onto his in a hard, steady gaze.

"No matter how hard life becomes, I will still believe."

He never expected use the word "unshakable" to describe the girl that he was technically pinning. Everything about their current position would suppose otherwise.

Laito laughed. "I've never met a girl like you before. I was only interested in your blood, but now... I've changed my mind."

Suddenly, Yuuki found herself alone again. Still leaning against the door for support, she exhaled a breath that she was holding, and slid onto the floor.

_I just wasted two good opportunities... Ayato. Subaru. Even Laito. What's up with them today?_

Yuuki gazed at the silver weapon in her hands and realized something that she wished she hadn't.

It was an idea that started materializing in her heart when the tear formed earlier. But now she understood what made her feel that way. The more logical side of her cursed at herself with growing frustration. With something like this finally in her possession, she realized that she didn't necessarily want to kill them if she could help it...

What had surprised Yuuki most of all was _herself._

* * *

A/N: Hey! We're halfway to completion =D Not many changes with this scene, but I added more insight to Yui's actions... Even Yuuki berates herself and her stupidity. I left Laito's scene here pretty intact because it wasn't as invasive as the deleted church scene for example. Plus, blood is what vampires naturally pursue, y'know?


	14. Chapter 14: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Yuuki awoke in her own bed. "Was that a dream?" the girl wondered aloud. She pushed the covers back, walked over to the window, and pulled one of the curtains aside.

"Wow, it's a total downpoar." Yuuki observed before noticing a figure standing in front of a bed of roses unfazed by the rain. It was a woman with long purple hair. She gasped when she recognized it as the lady from the balcony.

As if on cue, the woman turned her head to look directly at the direction where Yuuki stood frozen and smiled. Yuuki's heart started constricting again. She fell back and collapsed onto the bedroom floor. The windows flew open and the curtains blew around her as the storm beat them inward. When she stirred, she seemed to have been placed under a trance.

By the time Yuuki came to her senses, the sun was shining brightly down on her. _Wha__-__? _

"Over here!" a voice called from a distance.

_Where am I?_ She looked around in confusion. Children's laughter rang towards her right.

She was astonished to see a little Ayato being chased by Laito with Kanato following right behind. The three rushed right past her.

"The bats I just caught flew away!" Kanato hiccuped, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Kanato." Laito lowered his stick, "We can catch them again."

"Yeah!" Ayato exclaimed, "Stop sniveling. I'll catch them for you!"

"Ayato?" an adult called out, stopping him from dashing off. "Is this where you've been? Come with me."

_Isn't she the one that I just saw in the garden?_

"Kanato, let's go." Laito said to his brother, who skipped up to the trio.

"Sure!" Kanato happily agreed and they ran off to play elsewhere.

The lady looked down at the boy left standing in front of her. "You're going back inside to study."

"N-no way!" Ayato whined with his fists at his sides, "All I've done is study!"

"I don't want to hear any excuses," the woman ordered. "Return to your room."

"How come Kanato and Laito always get to play, when all I ever get to do is study?"

"Because you are not like other children," she praised.

"I don't care - I want to play more!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!?" the woman snapped, her tone angry and harsh. Ayato looked up at her in fear.

"You are the successor," she continued more calmly. "Do you understand what that means? Now, tell me what you must do."

Ayato submitted to her will with a sad expression. "I must become number one... I must become better than anyone."

"And if you fail?"

"I am not fit to be mother's child. "

"Exactly, good boy!" the woman smiled, finding his answer acceptable. "You are worthless to me unless you are number one. Worthless boys will have to spend eternity in the cold, damp bottom of a lake all alone with no one to help them." Her expression hardened again. "Unless that's what you want, return to your room!"

Yuuki watched sadly as Ayato unwillingly obeyed and sprinted off.

_What a hardhearted person. No wonder Ayato gets so possessive when he finally has something to play with. Not that it justifies his behavior, of course._

The woman had settled comfortably on one of the benches.

"Mother?" Kanato asked when he ran up to her.

"Kanato, my little songbird." She outstretched her arm elegantly and smiled, "Sing for me."

Laito joined the two, grinning contentedly at both of them in turn.

_So this pretty lady is their mother?_ Barking interrupted Yuuki's observations.

Underneath a veranda, a younger Reiji was absorbed in a novel next to another beautiful lady who was busy sewing. The butler was stationed near the two. Shu walked towards them, giggling with a black puppy in his hands.

"Shu, what are you doing?" The woman demanded as she stood up.

Shu skipped towards her excitedly and raised the dog up. "Look! A friend gave him to me."

"Release that thing at once," she ordered quietly, but Shu was preoccupied with the animal who started licking him.

Reiji watched the scene with an annoyed expression.

"Shu!"

The older boy's attention was seized once again.

"You are the eldest son, therefore, the next head of the family. You must learn to conduct yourself at all times."

Shu resisted when the butler moved to take the dog away from him.

"No! I promised Edgar I would take care of him!" the young vampire exclaimed.

His mother walked up to him and looked down at him coldly with a set of matching eyes. Shu, who recognized the silent order, stopped fighting back. Distraught, he ran away. The lady re-seated herself and sighed.

"Mother, I just finished memorizing this book." Reiji announced, in an effort to please her. However, the woman ignored his statement and continued sewing in silence.

_Were their mothers intentionally pitting their children against each other?_

Yuuki felt a twinge of pity. Her bare foot brushed up against a white rose, distracting her. When she leaned down to pick it up, a thorn cut into her index finger._ Ouch, not again. _The pain surprised her because she learned that she could interact with the world around her. She looked up and she found herself standing somewhere else. It was a pathway to a tower.

A young Subaru gazed up longingly at the building. Yuuki followed his eyes and saw a woman looking back down at him behind a solitary window. After a moment, she moved away from the iron bars that blocked her view to the free world. Downcast, the silver knife that Subaru had given to her fell out of his hands.

Once again, Yuuki found herself transported in front of another veranda, this time with Ayato's mother and another man.

"Cordelia, you are easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive. It is obvious all things exist to love you and kneel at your feet." the man said as he kissed her hand.

"Richter, I would like you to always stay by my side just to whisper your sweet nothings."

_Oh, so that's their names. But wait, wasn't Tougo Sakamaki...?_ Yuuki noticed little Ayato glaring at the two. Suddenly, time seemed to stop. Cordelia's smile melted off her face and she turned to look directly at Yuuki with a frown. Once again, she felt a mind-numbing pain throbbing from her chest and passed out.

* * *

"Oi," a voice called out. "Hey, pancake, wake up."

Yuuki opened her eyes to see concern marking the vampire's face. "Ayato... Where are we?"

"The underground waterway."

"How did I get here?" She asked, as he helped pull her up to her feet.

"You don't remember?"

Yuuki put her hand on her face as her consciousness fully came back to her.

"You should stay away from this place when it rains." Ayato said, still mentally ready to steady her if she needed it.

Yuuki looked around and pointed to a large door. "What's behind that?"

"You don't need to know," he said unceremoniously before noticing her finger. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh my! How did I cut it?"

"Paw." He stated, but Yuuki just stared blankly at his outstretched hand.

"Give it here," he demanded once again, and she reluctantly obeyed. He took her finger into his mouth and licked the wound.

"What are you doing?!" Yuuki exclaimed, her facial complexion somewhere in the tomato category.

"I can't help it. Your scent is just too much," the vampire stated matter-of-factly, his grip too strong to pull away from had she tried. "It's too tempting."

The memories came back to her in a rush.

"What's wrong?" Ayato asked, genuinely alarmed when she clutched the top of her nightgown with a pained look.

"My chest is hurting again," she gasped before fainting once again. Ayato caught her before she hit the ground.

"Seriously, you're such a handful. How helpless can you get in front of a vampire?" he muttered before hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

* * *

A/N: I honestly thought this episode was pretty good... Before Ayato and Laito assaulted her. That's really the only thing I had to work on. Too bad I couldn't use the spider web quote though. Also, Yuuki loses consciousness far too often. She should be hospitalized at this point.


	15. Chapter 15: What it Means to Murder

Yuuki was absolutely terrified. She ran out of the mansion, but she could not run away from the terrible vision that plagued her mind. She almost felt like it was all real, happening right in front of her. She felt like she could clearly hear the scream that penetrated the night air...

"Ayato," Cordelia gasped as she clutched her bloody side. She heaved as she climbed the gallery steps, facing her attacker.

"What a shame," Ayato said indifferently as he raised his arm, "It's ruined now. And I really liked this shirt. Now it's soaked with your blood, Mother. Look, it's red... I'd expect it to be black, you know." He gave his stained hand a single lick. "It's delicious, too... I wouldn't mind doing this more often."

He laughed as Cordelia turned and ran away. It would be easy to track her, as she was dripping blood all over the floor. The woman lost her balance and scraped against the wall, marking it as she clawed her way towards the sound of a piano. She burst into the room.

"Laito..." She pleaded, but the vampire kept his eyes closed.

"Oh, what's the matter, Mother?"

"Laito. It's Ayato. He's planning to kill me."

"Wow, really? Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later."

Cordelia's expression widened in surprise. She outstretched a bloody hand.

"Laito, I command you to help me."

Laito removed his hands from the piano keys, his face schooled into an expressionless mask. He stood up and smiled at the distressed lady, "Relax. I will protect you."

Cordelia waited for Laito on a balcony above a patch of perfectly blossomed roses. It was the room that Yuuki would later stumble into during her escape from the same vampires. Cordelia leaned upon one of the pillars, but opened her eyes when she heard her son approaching.

"Have you driven Ayato away from me?"

"Yup, he's gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I knew I could always depend on you, Laito," she cooed, her posture relaxing.

"Does that mean you love me more than anyone else?"

"Of course." She adjusted her position and raised her glove-less hand. Laito moved closer to take it and smiled.

"I love you, Laito..." Cordelia lied through her teeth, "I really do mean it."

"I guess actions speak louder than words, right, Mother?"

Cordelia suddenly found herself flung into the air. Laito had pushed her over the railing before she could agree and compliment him for saving her. She shrieked all the way down and landed on the bed of roses. Thorns pierced mercilessly into her backside and arms.

"Now you belong to only me for all eternity," Laito muttered before turning away. Cordelia's eyes were fixed on the red moon as it was covered in clouds.

Later on that night, Kanato found her body. The rain had softened into a light drizzle. The boy carried a candelabra with enchanted flames that would not go out unintentionally.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kanato asked, carrying his signature toy, "There's a hole in your chest."

Kanato set the candles down and reached out to his dead mother. "Wake up, Mother." He gently pet the bangs on her forehead. "I wonder where your heart went... Help me look for it," the child implored.

"C'mon." Kanato leaned closer. "Are you dead, Mother? You're so cold and wet. You must be freezing. Hold on, I'll warm you up."

He pulled back and picked up the candelabra again. He set the body on fire along with the roses. Kanato smiled.

"Doesn't that feel nice and warm?" He paused for an answer, "C'mon, tell me you're feeling warm again."

She didn't respond, but Kanato found that it amused him. "Hey, Teddy. Looks like you have a new friend," the vampire commented before cackling into the sky...

Yuuki hated that sound, it gave her the chills. She was still running - every breath a pant. Yuuki tripped and fell, her face contorted in pain and fear. Quaking, she pushed herself up with her arms and hugged herself. "I hate this place," she whimpered. "I can't stand it anymore."

"You should of escaped when you had the chance."

"Subaru!" the girl exclaimed, looking up at the youngest vampire.

"You know about it, don't you? What those three did to their own mother?"

"And if I do?" He turned away indifferently.

"Subaru, why did you give me that knife?" She stood up shakily and cried out, "Wait!"

The vampire turned around angrily. "Stay away from me!" he barked. Yuuki's hand retreated in shock.

"Take one step closer, and I'll break you," Subaru threatened.

Yuuki shied away before asking, "Was the woman in the tower your mother?"

"What did you say?!" Subaru grabbed her arm. "What do you know?!"

"Subaru, you're hurting me!"

He could not tell the girl that he had killed his own mother. Only because she had fallen into such despair and asked him again and again to put her out of her misery.

"What do you want from me?" he asked quietly, "What do you expect from someone as powerless, hideous and polluted as me?"

"Eh?"

The two stared at each other in silence, before Subaru pulled her into an embrace.

_Ehhhh?!_

"Subaru?" Yuuki was slow to react, even for her own standards.

"Shut up and keep quiet," the vampire hissed without breaking the hug. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she clutched the sides of his shirt.

"You asked me why I gave you the knife... It was so you could kill me should I every want you to."

Yuuki pulled back in surprise. "But I couldn't possibly -"

"If you are incapable of that, then you can use it to end yourself." He brushed her hair back and rested his hand on her cheek. "You owe me at least that much," he said softly before pushing her back and disappearing.

* * *

A/N: Fun fact: Did you know hearts contain memories? Well, technically, almost all your organs do - you're sending chemical messages to them all the time in any case. It would be pretty scary if scientists could figure out everything you did in your lifetime just by observing your tissues. But hearts and brains are special =3

Didn't really change much of the murder scene since it was pretty powerful in the anime anyway - the sons act a little less creepy this time... I would like to point out that Ayato is the only one that murdered out of hatred, but is unlikely to hurt those he truly cares for. The others, however, were driven by their desire for _motherly_ love and approval. Shu is the only one with a clean record - despite all the responsibilities he was expected to bear, he was a "pampered" child compared to his brothers.

You know, if I didn't already decide to go down the Ayato arc, I'd have chosen Subaru. Sorry for cutting out his blood-sucking scene in case any of you actually liked it. I, however, want his actions towards Yuuki to mean something more than his primal desires.


	16. Chapter 16: Warmth

Later on, Yuuki lay in her bed unable to go to sleep. _Does Subaru... love me?_ She wondered when her mattress sank as more weight shifted onto it. She sat up to look at whoever had slipped under the covers and joined her.

"Ayato?"

"Don't look at me."

"But-"

"Quiet!" the vampire ordered as he pushed her back down with one arm. He left it lying limply on top of her as he pressed his forehead against her back. "Don't disobey me."

His other arm wormed underneath her. Yuuki squeaked when it got to close too her chest, so he moved it to more neutral territory near her stomach.

_He's a murderer._ She thought wide-eyed, her body tense.

The vampire shifted his other arm so that his hand rested on her exposed elbow instead.

Ayato's touch was cold - like the others - yet electrifying. Yuuki shivered. Then her fear turned into annoyance.

"_Don't disobey me," he said? Are you kidding me?_

Yuuki rolled over in spite.

"What the hell are you doing, pancake?" Ayato mumbled irritably, eyes shooting open.

"Getting comfortable." She answered unfazed.

"Didn't I tell you-"

"Shh," she commanded, gently putting her right hand on his cheek. It was the same one she had slapped in what seemed to be so long ago. Her eyes wandered on it before looking directly at Ayato's haunting green ones.

"Have you forgiven me?" she asked almost inaudibly, hand still caressing his face.

Ayato didn't answer and instead closed his eyes. He was leaning into the warmth of her palm without even moving a muscle.

"Answer me."

Ayato simply pulled her closer by her waist. "Don't be an idiot. Why do you think I'm sleeping with you?"

His answer was irritating. So she wrapped her arms around him in defiance.

"Ayato..."

"Hmm?" He answered sleepily. A wetness was soaking his shirt. "What's up, pancake?"

"Promise that you won't hurt me."

He pulled back to look at the girl, surprised to see hot tears streaming down her face. He smiled and wiped one away. "Idiot, it hurts every time I bite."

Yuuki continued to gently glare at him, still unsatisfied. Ayato sighed and grumbled, "Yea, sure, whatever. It's not like I'd ever hurt you for real." That was enough. "Besides, I'd protect you from anything that tried to take you from me," he added, to her amazement.

She welled up with emotion at his unexpected sincerity. The relief at receiving his reassurance nearly choked her. Yuuki had heard his unspoken promise of infinity.

"Possessive freak," Yuuki teased as she buried her face into his chest again and, _for some strange reason_, her body relaxed.

The logical side of her cursed her folly, but she didn't really care.

* * *

A/N: A little extra fluff added to this scene. I desperately need Yuuki to harbor certain emotions so that her actions later on in the story _actually make sense._ Hope y'all like it ;)


	17. Chapter 17: Answers

Richter gazed out at the lake reflecting the moonlight. "We must meet soon," he thought, "Hurry and wake, Cordelia."

A sharp pulse roused Yuuki. ___What's wrong with me? My chest hurts again. Should I go see a doctor?_

After she dressed, she decided to roam around the property for fresh air. Yuuki tried to think positively.

_At__ least I'm free to move around as I please... as long as I don't try to escape... Sigh. _She tried to be an optimist at heart. She really did. But there was really no brighter side to lifetime captivity.

Yuuki walked alongside the lake and discovered an outdoor room. Annoyed at her disturbance, a group of bats attacked her before flying off into the night.

"Stop making so much noise," someone complained from inside.

"Is that you, Shu?" Yuuki peered into the open entrance. He was reading a magazine of sorts.

"Do you want anything?" Shu said without looking away from whatever was in his lap. His tone indicated that he wasn't really asking but Yuuki decided to confide in him anyway.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." She stepped closer. "Um, I... something's been wrong with me lately. I feel unsteady and I can hear the voice of a woman who isn't there. I just don't feel like myself."

"Eh?" Shu replied with an exaggerated monosyllable. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Uh," Yuuki blushed, "I just wondered if you knew anything."

"... I'll tell you if I get something in return."

"Really? What do you want?" The logical side of her warned her to approach with caution.

"Let me have a taste. "

___Eh?! Well, I guess I have to pay a price if I want his help. _Yuuki nodded at his terms.

"Come here." He laid down the magazine.

___Oh, it's a music book. _She thought as she sat down and pulled her hair to one side.

"Your neck isn't the only place blood is supplied to," the vampire stated, and picked up her hand. Yuuki twitched reflexively when he bit into his wrist.

"Your blood has changed," he noted. "The awakening is at hand."

"The awakening?"

"It's hot and bursting now."

Yuuki blinked. ___Isn't blood always hot and bursting? I'm a living human being after all._

"It's different." ___I swear they're mind readers. _"I can tell through you skin. It smells so good," he whispered. She pulled her hand back.

"You have the blood of finest quality, I'll give you that much."

Yuuki pouted. ___I don't know whether or not to take it as a compliment. It's like being compared to high-grade sushi... Or wine, if that makes me feel any better. Actually, chocolate__. _Her mind had effectively gone off track.

Shu chuckled. "So this is the awakening. Women are terrifying... I'm all worked up in spite of myself."

"What's the awakening?"

"No sacrificial bride has ever survived to the point of awakening," Shu explained while getting up onto his feet.

"Sacrificial bride, huh?" She pursed her lips in a momentary silence. "Tell me, what's the real reason I'm here? Does my father have a strong connection to your family?"

"He'll answer all your questions."

"Who?"

"Why don't you come on out already," Shu called towards the door-less entry.

"You were always very perceptive," a man said as he walked into their sight.

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked, standing up.

Shu gave her a brief introduction, "This is Richter, our uncle," before picking up his music book and leaving the two alone.

Richter addressed Yuuki, "I apologize for the behavior of my nephews. I tried to smarten them up, but it never worked. So, what is it that you wanted to know?"

"Um, I... I want to know why I came here," Yuuki answered shyly. "Why I was chosen..."

"Chosen?" Richter countered, "Don't be conceited. You simply came here because you're of suitable age and were the easiest mortal to obtain."

He lied. But she didn't need to know that.

"Then, my father -"

"This does not involve anyone as inferior as him."

"Thank God." Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief. _So he really didn't know about __any of __this! Of course, he would never betray me. Why did I ever doubt him?_

Yuuki's chest started throbbing once again and her body lost the strength to keep her steady. Richter made no move to help her, smiling as she writhed in pain.

"How long I have waited for this moment!" he declared with arms outstretched. "Now, awaken, my darling."

The glint in Yuuki's eyes disappeared as she returned to a trance-like state, as per the usual pattern. Richter knelt in front of her and offered his hand.

They returned to the balcony room after Richter retrieved the diary and the photograph.

"There is no need for this anymore," he stated coldly, turning the objects into sand. Yuuki gazed on with unfeeling eyes. She walked past the vampire and stopped in front of the secret entrance, waiting for the bookcase to slide open.

"There's no need to hesitate," Richter said once they were inside. "That dress belongs to you."

The second she reached out to touch the large white rose, Yuuki felt her consciousness being overtaken by Cordelia.

Yuuki's body turned to face Richter. "We meet again," Cordelia's voice crooned from Yuuki's lips. The glimmer had returned to her eyes, but they were not Yuuki's.

Richter bowed, "My beloved Cordelia."

The newly-possessed Yuuki looked down at her bloodied hand, and Cordelia cackled elegantly, pleased at her reanimation.

Instinctively, all the Sakamaki brothers felt the change and stopped their respective activities. Ayato immediately rushed to Yuuki's bedroom.

"Oi!" He called out as he burst in unceremoniously, but didn't find Yuuki sleeping where he had left her earlier. He crouched on the floor, hands tangled in his hair in frustration, weight resting on toes.

"Dammit! Don't go disappearing from my sight, pancake."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for that random burp of humor - I was craving chocolate. I'm very pleased, however, that I was able to salvage most of Shu's lines while effectively changing the atmosphere of the scene. In the anime, Yui just kind of laid there and didn't really do sh*t. I think Shu should possess a hint of trustworthiness, since he's not really evil. Just incredibly lazy. I utterly failed at the resurrection scene though. You may kill me now.


	18. Chapter 18: Cordelia

Cordelia had changed out of Yuuki's uniform and into a floor-length, strapless black number paired with matching evening gloves. "It's not as gorgeous as what I'm accustomed to, but it will do. This body is too small for my old clothes." Cordelia thought to herself. She could, however, select accessories from her former jewelry collection. Her vanity pleased her immensely because she hadn't pampered herself in so long. When she was ready, Richter had led her to a larger balcony and the two shared a moment together, finally reunited.

"This reminds me of the good old days," the coquette reminisced.

"We would forget the time and just dance the night away."

"It's seems just like yesterday," she sighed happily.

The appearance of an older man and a much younger woman flirting wasn't the only disturbing thing about the scene.

"Cordelia," Richter hesitated, "my sister-in-law..."

Cordelia placed a finger on his mouth to shush him, "You called me that intentionally."

"No, you are truly my brother's wife. That fact is inescapable." He withdrew. "I once fought with him over you."

Richter stepped away from the railing. "In an effort to forget you, I wandered the world for a hundred years."

"But why?" Cordelia asked, thinking the statement ridiculous. "There was no need to forget me... You owed nothing to Karl Heinz."

"Only a wicked woman could respond with an answer like that." Richter, however, was visibly amused.

"Oh, you're such a tease. I _am_ a wicked woman. Besides, it's all in the past – I'm resurrected now."

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" Ayato demanded, interrupting the two lovebirds.

"Oh my, Ayato. It's been awhile." Cordelia greeted calmly.

Ayato glared at his uncle. "What have you done?" he hissed.

"It doesn't appear that you're here to say how pleased you are to see me again... Richter, you explain. I'm not fully adjusted to this body yet. She shouldn't even be conscious, but she's trying to eject me even now. It's tiresome."

_Damn right, I am. Give me back my body, woman!_

"_Oh, isn't that a tad impolite for a lady? Weren't you taught otherwise in church?"_

_Let's just say your sons have rubbed off on me._

"_Not at all. You've always been this abrasive deep down inside."_

Cordelia smiled as she walked past her youngest child, but Ayato's glare never faltered.

"What did you do to her?" Ayato demanded once again.

He had saved Cordelia from her sons, that's what. Richter had found Cordelia laying on the bed of roses when she asked him to tear out her heart and implant it in another body. It was her final request, and her parting words promised that she would meet him again. He closed her eyes after he completed the first task, a deed he committed with a frown, and bid his lover farewell.

"So the heart you removed is now within Yuuki."

"The girl is only a vessel. She still exists, but once she fully awakens, her soul will be obliterated, leaving only Cordelia."

Ayato was taken aback. He grew angry at the idea of the adults soiling what rightfully belonged to him.

* * *

Cordelia was standing at the end of the deck, gazing out at the lake, when Ayato arrived as expected.

"What will you do now?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. "Will you try to kill me again?"

_Ayato!_

"_Silence!" _Cordelia commanded. _"You're distracting. He can't even hear you."_

_Don't order me around, lady. _Yuuki sneered. All traces of her gentleness gone in the face of her possessor.

Ayato ignored Cordelia's taunting questions. "I used to be a bad swimmer."

"Yes, I remember." Cordelia turned to face him. "But you improved greatly thanks to me."

"Now it's your turn."

Cordelia giggled. "But surely you know that I'm an excellent swimmer."

Yuuki's consciousness gasped when she realized his plan.

"Get lost." Ayato ordered.

_Do it, Ayato._ Yuuki thought as she grappled with Cordelia's mind. _I'll hold her down, so hurry up!_

All it took was a light shove. Yuuki's weak body didn't put up much of a resistance against Ayato's strength.

Cordelia was shocked to find herself sinking. "_This girl... She can't swim?!_"

_Unfortunately for you._

"_Foolish child! I'm taking you down with me!"_

_Be my guest._

Cordelia passed out. Yuuki lost part of her memory in the process of regaining control once again.

Ayato turned to leave, but paused when he heard Yuuki's voice call out his name. Her hand clutched the edge of the deck and she pulled her head up into his sight. The vampire was visibly surprised.

"That you, pancake?"

"Who else?" Yuuki gasped. "I can't hold on much longer."

Ayato still felt a hint of doubt but decided help the girl out regardless.

* * *

A/N: Yuuki's incredibly callous in this chapter, but I think her inner struggle is fascinating. Yui doesn't have the balls to be so rude.


	19. Chapter 19: To Lose Control

"Why was I in the lake? And this dress..." Yuuki inquired once she was settled safely on the grassy bank beside her savior. (He didn't actually do enough to be referred to as such, but she appreciated his help with hauling her up regardless.)

Ayato didn't respond, and instead drew closer to Yuuki.

_Uhh, personal space?_ She inwardly squawked.

"I'm so unbelievably parched," he whispered. "Let me drink your blood."

"Wha- Ayato?!" Yuuki cried out, thoroughly startled when he pushed her down and bit her without any further warning.

"Holy-" Ayato stammered. "It's incredibly filling now. There's no comparison."

"Ayato, what are you doing? Stop it," she spluttered, more out of surprise than actual rejection, her hands glued to his chest.

"I've never felt like this. I could want nothing more."

Ayato sucked a little too aggressively, causing Yuuki to whimper. He pulled back.

"You belong to me." The vampire smiled in self satisfaction. "Your blood, your heart, your body, your soul. Your everything."

Yuuki was stunned at his sudden profession of love.

"Devote your blood and your life to me." He continued as he leaned in to give her a kiss, but was stopped just a hairsbreadth away from her lips.

"Hmm, I see," Laito's voice butt in. "It finally makes sense."

Yuuki looked up to see that Laito and Kanato had joined them, and felt foolish for being caught in the compromising position she was currently in. Ayato growled at the interruption.

"I thought it was weird. The tiniest whiff of Yuuki's blood smelled so sweet that it drove me crazy." Kanato added.

_That so? I'm pretty sure you were crazy even before I came here._

Ayato understood the feeling but wasn't about to share. He stood up to glare at his two older brothers.

"Teddy, it was really hard to restrain ourselves, wasn't it?"

Yuuki righted herself and gave Ayato one last look before turning to run back in the direction of the mansion. Ayato immediately moved to block the path she had taken.

"It's not nice to be greedy, Ayato." Laito warned.

"I want to taste her too, you know." Kanato pouted angrily. "It's not fair - you both have had a turn already."

"Shut up. Keep your hands of her." Ayato responded with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Yuuki rushed into her bedroom and took the silver knife out of her night stand's drawer.

"Stop smelling like that." Subaru snarled, grabbing her from behind. She yelped and dropped the knife. He let go of her at the sound of it striking the floor. The girl landed kneeling next to the bed with her arms folded atop the mattress.

"Have you become afraid of us now?" Subaru asked as he picked up the weapon.

"That's wrong!" Yuuki exclaimed, but her expression was despairing. "But, if I carry that with me, I don't know what I'd do." She sobbed into into her arms. "That's why..."

Subaru gazed down at the pitiful sight before him. "Keep it," he said before vanishing, the knife resting on the mattress just a foot away from her.

"It is your blood that drives them mad," Richter revealed, announcing his presence. "Your nearly awakened blood fascinates them and makes them lose control."

He teleported closer, forcing Yuuki to turn her head towards his direction.

"Each will become frantic to make you their own, leading to an ugly conflict which will definitely cause many of their deaths."

"What should I do?" she asked, horrified.

"The answer will come to you. It will feel like destiny."

Her windows were thrown open revealing Cordelia, who waited for her on the balcony. Yuuki's chest pulsed once again and she fell into a trance. Cordelia stretched her hand out to the girl. The moment their hands joined, Yuuki collapsed onto her knees and she assumed a position that made her appear like she was praying.

"The time of complete awakening has finally arrived." Richter announced in excited anticipation.

When Yuuki opened her eyes, they were green.

* * *

A/N: Btw, Cordelia's eyes are green, like Ayato and Laito. Yui's are red/pink on the other hand. This scene barely changed, lol...

Moreover, Yuuki considered it a profession of love simply because that's what she wanted it to be. That's not really what Ayato was saying, because he's confused about the feeling in general. As in, Ayato has a totally twisted perception about love nor would he recognize it if he ever felt it. Not that he's ever confused about his feelings, the cocky bastard. But he truly does love Yuuki back, so I guess this explanation is unnecessary. Whatever. This story is twisted as it is anyway.


	20. Chapter 20: With a Sense of Finality

"That's right," Cordelia giggled in response to something Richter had said, a glass of wine in her hand in total disregard for the fact that Yuuki was still a minor. She was reclining on a chaise, with the male vampire sitting at the foot of it.

"What have we here? I had heard that our uncle had a visitor, but I never imagined that it would be you."

"It's been a long time, Reiji." He was standing downstairs while the two relaxed from the elevated platform.

"If you weren't so stiff," Cordelia continued, "You would look just like Karl Heinz from when I first met him."

"Please do not unnecessarily invoke my father's name." Reiji replied with a biting edge to his polite vocabulary. "I find it offensive," he said while adjusting his glasses.

Cordelia smiled. "Don't be stand-offish. Come closer."

"It's apparent that scheming comes as naturally as breathing to you." Reiji appeared upon the platform anyway.

Her expression told him that she found his comment amusing.

"I will tell you what scares me the most: boredom. Boredom is the most painful thing that immortals like us must bear. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, you have a point. Certainly, boredom doesn't suit you... Death suits you much better."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said aloud, although her eyes narrowed slightly. "Won't you come sit closer?"

Reiji remained still.

"What's this? Are you acting defensive?" She laughed, "In that sense, you're just like your mother, Beatrix... Oh my, did I hit a nerve? She didn't seem to love you as much as her eldest son, so I assumed you wouldn't mind if I poked fun at her."

Cordelia was wrong. Reiji had learned in his mother's final moments that she had in fact loved him. Beatrix accepted her death happily. The reason for her neglect of him in the first place was because of the manipulative bitch that stood in front of him. It was _Cordelia_ who had robbed him of all his desires by competing with the second wife, pitting her youngest against Shu for her own selfish reasons.

"I see. So this is how you turned my father and his brother against each other."

"Are you implying that_ I _tore them apart?" Cordelia pretended to be offended. "It's as if you're suggesting I'm the root of all evil!"

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility, daughter of the Demon Lord."

"Hahaha. Well, it may be true that I was the... _reason_ that their once-friendly relationship deteriorated."

"Their relationship couldn't have been that strong if it could be destroyed by a woman like you."

Richter's eyes darkened at the comment.

"My, you are quite observant for a son of Beatrix." She stood up and sauntered over to Reiji. "You're eyes are just like Karl's," the adulteress noted, "I will tell you a secret out of the respect of those eyes. I came back to life in order to take revenge upon your father. He shall pay with his life."

"Revenge for not loving you back?"

"My desire to kill him is the greatest proof of my love."

"So, in other words, you intend to force your love onto him whether he wants it or not."

Cordelia frowned for the first time. "You certainly are fond of speaking out of turn."

"Please do not toy with me."

"Why not? We have all the time in the world."

"What of my uncle?"

"He doesn't object to anything I choose to do."

"I think I'll pass. I am not interested in corrupt women with loose morals."

The slap resounded loudly in the room and the air grew still.

"C'mon, let's not fight," a relaxed voice called out. "We're family after all."

"Laito," Cordelia acknowledged.

"I thought that the next time I saw you would be in Hell."

"I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations," she trilled, her elbow resting on the railing as she looked down at her eldest son.

"Not at all. This is better than I expected." Laito admitted, as Kanato walked up behind him.

"My little songbird. Sing for me, like you once did with your beautiful voice."

"Mother... but how?"

Subaru interrupted, "Neither of you belong here. Get lost."

"You're bluff is pretty convincing, Subaru," his uncle replied, "despite your inability to protect your own mother."

"Shut up!" Subaru snapped, and jumped up to attack the man. Richter blocked his punch and dodged his kick before Subaru's momentum caused him to fall gracefully back down.

"None of you can hope to rival me," the older vampire said haughtily.

Reiji, still stationed behind Cordelia, turned to stalk away, evidently bored of watching them.

"Are you sure about that?" Shu challenged from his spot on the sofa, "To Karl Heinz, you don't even register as a rival."

"Is this the best entertainment you can provide?" Cordelia complained. "You people are as dull as ever."

She handed Richter a knife. "Dispose of them."

"I believe this is Subaru's. One stab is all that it takes."

"Yes. They will disintegrate instantly without any pain. That's the extent of my love for them."

"Do you swear to make me the next head of the family if I kill them?"

"Of course." Cordelia responded with a smile.

"That's strange."

Cordelia's expression fell as she looked up at the vampire beside her in concern.

"Wasn't that already one of our terms of agreement when I saved you as you lay dying? You swore that you would put me on the throne."

"Richter," she said, sliding up against his arm, "I will do anything you desire. Now hurry up and dispose of those boys... Do it for me."

"You are a fool. You are useless to me in your less than pristine condition."

Cordelia took a step back. "Did you plan this ever since I entrusted you with my heart?"

"Did you only just realize it?" Richter verbalized his betrayal, "It was not you who was using me, but the other way around."

Richter grabbed Cordelia, and spun her her body towards him like a doll. She was yanked, hovering only a few inches off the floor while facing the ceiling. Richter moved in for the bite.

"Oi."

The uncle glanced sideways. "Look who showed up late to the party."

"Shut the hell up." Ayato demanded. He was livid. "She belongs to me... Don't touch her without my permission!"

Richter thrust Cordelia against his body as he drew a sword. "Don't get in my way!" He warned, brandishing it at Ayato.

Ayato just barely dodged and Richter's attack lopped off a few good inches of his tie. Laito tossed Ayato a sword of his own, leveling out the playing field.

The younger male was quickly pushed back in the ensuing duel, mostly because he couldn't attack while Richter was using Yuuki's body as a human shield. His uncle was playing dirty. Like he always did. The nephew found himself against the wall and Richter stabbed Ayato's shoulder. Cordelia watched blood gush out in horror.

"Ayato." It was Yuuki's voice. Her red eyes were quaking in fright. "I..."

The pause was enough. Yuuki seized the silver knife and ran down a few steps, looking back at the frozen Ayato over her shoulder as she did so. Her hands trembled as she pointed the knife at her own chest. "Now no one will get hurt," Yuuki whispered as she stabbed herself, the entire household as her witness.

Ayato caught her before she fell back and hit the ground. Richter was the second to react.

"The heart is mine!" he exclaimed, sword ready for the final blow, but Ayato stabbed the older vampire in the abdomen. Richter toppled over and Ayato quickly returned his attention to the girl in his arms.

"Hey! Open your eyes!"

Green eyes returned. Cordelia giggled bitterly, "Only an idiot would stab themselves. It's only a matter of time before she dies and her body will be all mine!"

The adulteress then passed out.

* * *

A/N: Wow. There were practically _no_ changes in my revised version. I'm really quite shocked at how decent this episode was. The minor differences? Cordelia doesn't kiss Reiji like the pedobear creep that she is, and some of the rambling was tightened up... Well, at least now we know why Yuuki sacrificed herself - but that's thanks to the build up... Yup, still shocked O.o

Let me know if you want me to add some of my own content in this chapter. I'll try to think of something interesting if you ask nicely.


	21. Chapter 21: Reawaken

Laito was the first to break the silence that descended upon the group.

"I can't believe she'd go ahead and stab herself," he said with a tip of his hat.

"She's certainly a handful." Shu agreed solemnly.

Kanato hugged his teddy bear, evidently upset. "Will she disappear? I had grown quite fond of her."

"Subaru," Ayato addressed, "can I pull this thing out now?" He disliked how his brothers were acting like Yuuki was a goner.

"Wait," the youngest vampire urged. "I'll do it myself."

* * *

Something about their perspective towards Yuuki had changed because of her act of self sacrifice. Some of the boys tried to shake the feeling off, but the difference was inescapable.

Meanwhile, Richter had escaped to the underground waterway, still bleeding heavily. "I cannot perish yet," he gasped as he continued towards a spiraling staircase. The scene was strongly reminiscent of the time Cordelia stumbled through the halls in search of help, the night that she had first died.

* * *

"Her face is getting whiter," Kanato observed. They had laid Yuuki down on a sofa.

"Isn't there a way to drive the bitch out of her?" Ayato asked Shu. The eldest didn't reply, his face grave.

Ayato crouched down to hold one of her pale hands in apprehension. "_You can't just kill yourself off, pancake. I won't let you._" The vampire thought, far more annoyed at himself than the present situation.

_"Promise that you won't hurt me."_ It was the first thing she had seriously asked of him. Yet here he was, the one who had vowed to protect her, totally helpless.

* * *

Reiji flipped through a reference book. "I just need this to work," he muttered to himself. Books and papers were strewn all over the laboratory, starkly unlike his usually neat personality. Reiji would never admit the discrepancy to any living - or nonliving - being.

* * *

Subaru was standing alone in the spot where he had almost opened up to Yuuki. He stared down at the bloodied knife in his hands. "Damn it," he cursed, taking his frustration out on the rose in front of him. The petals fell apart as he sliced it in half in one, angry movement.

* * *

Richter finally made it to the hidden room. He descended onto his knees in front of Cordelia's ruined dress. "I just need this," he groaned, reaching out for the stained rose.

"So _this_ is where you've been hiding her dress," Laito mused aloud. Richter's hand paused in the air. "I had no idea whatsoever."

* * *

Yuuki gasped.

"That looks really painful." Kanato noted.

"Oi, pancake, wake up."

"What's going on with her?" Subaru asked from the other end of the room.

"The awakening has probably started." Shu replied bitterly.

"There is no precedent for an ordinary mortal to awaken with the power of a vampire, right?" Kanato's wide eyes surveyed the others.

"Yeah," Shu responded, "because no human could withstand the process."

Although he didn't show it, his insides were churning up with concern. This would be the second human that would die because of his powerlessness. "_Human's are weak,_" Shu thought dejectedly. He never noticed that he had ever cared for the girl. It had simply happened... "_No,_" Shu realized. He had craved her friendship - a desire that had ultimately stirred his sympathy for this utterly fragile and breakable creature.

"But it's different this time." Ayato grimaced, "Yuuki has that woman's heart in her."

The three brothers looked at him in silence. Ayato might have said it simply because he needed something positive to hope for. If Yuuki didn't return, he'd be forced to kill the adulteress with his own hands, this time in Yuuki's skin.

* * *

"Well, now I understand why you keep showing up at our house," Laito continued back in the hidden room. "That dress is an extremely dangerous object."

Richter made no response. Instead, his frown deepened.

"Uncle, you must've been so pleased to have used that woman for your own desires... Were you planning to revolt against the Vampire King once you got your hands on the power of a sacrificial bride? What did you hope to achieve as the new head of the family?"

"Do you seriously believe I'd give up the truth to a dreg like you?" Richter spat back. "It's not as simple as you think."

Laito's smile never faltered. It was the same expression he wore when he had supposedly saved his mother.

* * *

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ayato demanded, still at Yuuki's side.

"There is, but it's still incomplete," Reiji answered, returning to the room. "This remedy will kill that woman once and for all."

"It's unusual for you to come forward with an unfinished product," one of the brothers commented.

"What would complete it?" Ayato asked.

"I believe it needs a piece of the woman." Reiji stated, holding onto a small bottled vial.

"But there is nothing left of her to use," Subaru voiced, arms crossed against his chest. Despair penetrated the air.

"Actually," Kanato spoke out, "I have something." The boy tore off Teddy's head and removed a vial from the stuffing that fluffed out. "I don't need it anymore," he added.

"Could this be-?" Reiji didn't finish the question. He shook the dark, powdered contents around. It wasn't really surprising when he thought about it. Rather, if anyone had bothered to gather the left overs at all, it could have even been _expected_ of Kanato.

Reiji accepted the ashes. The liquid in his vial changed from a muddy purple to a clear blue once he added the final ingredient. The vampire's countenance relaxed into a smile.

Ayato mirrored the expression, "Did it do the trick?"

* * *

"I will let you in on one obvious truth," Laito told his uncle. "Never again will we let you or our mother run over our lives again." Laito tossed a lantern at Richter, who was stationed protectively in front of the dress. The glass shattered on the floor besides his uncle, and fire quickly engulfed the room. These enchanted flames could burn a vampire alive.

Richter smiled grimly, unable to move because of his wounds, realizing his fate. The bloody rose burned up into a crisp and fell off the mannequin.

Laito bid his farewell as he turned to leave. "I'll see you in hell."

* * *

Ayato administered the remedy through a kiss - a continuation of the one that was interrupted beside the lake. A tiny stream of it fell out of the corner of Yuuki's still mouth.

The color quickly returned to her pale complexion. "Yuuki," the vampire beside her called out softly. Red eyes blinked open slowly.

"Ayato?" He was exceedingly pleased that his name was the first thing that she uttered upon her return.

"Yo."

"I'm alive?" Yuuki looked at her gloved hand in surprise. "What am I doing here?"

Ayato leaned back. "You don't need to know that," he said in a half-teasing manner. Yuuki rolled her head to the side.

"You're all here," she observed. All six brothers were indeed surrounding her. They breathed a collective sigh of relief. The remedy had worked. The hole in her chest healed miraculously and her bleeding stopped. Despite that, Ayato helped her sit up, his arm underneath her with his hand resting on her opposite shoulder. The warmth hadn't returned yet, the male vampire noted.

"How do you feel?" Ayato asked once she was upright. Yuuki seemed dazed as she studied his face.

"...I'm thirsty."

* * *

A/N: Wait, what? That was the end? Yes, that's where I'm leaving off. Their monologues after this point had effectively destroyed any character development. So Yuuki is implied to be a vampire now. Cool.

Sorry for such a choppy final chapter. Erm. Yea...

I'll be quite surprised if you actually made it to the conclusion of this fanfic. However, I'm very grateful if you did. I had to re-watch the series in order to write this, and you all probably know how I felt about _that _^,^' I think my changes were pretty seamless most of the time but if you have any suggestions about something I might have done differently, please let me know. I'll be happy to go back and make a few edits here and there. I love answering your questions. And again, thank you for reading.

EDIT: If you disliked this as a finale, feel free to head on over to "Epilogues and Extras" (also written by me). Be warned - I cannot guarantee that any of that content is good =3=


End file.
